


Mother's Day

by reddominae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Post-Reapers, Shenko - Freeform, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddominae/pseuds/reddominae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the destruction of the Reapers, Shepard and Kaidan have settled down and started a family.  It isn't conventional, and it isn't always easy, but it is theirs and they wouldn't have it any other way.  A fluffly one-shot of the Shepard-Alenko kids celebrating the greatest woman in the galaxy:  their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first BB and I had such a blast! I have thoroughly enjoyed the collaborative atmosphere and look forward to many BB's in the future! 
> 
> HUGE THANKS to bioticbooty. For someone who has admired her work from afar for awhile, it was a supreme pleasure to work with and her artwork was everything I could hope for!! 
> 
> FLUFF ALERT!! The following story is ridiculous fluffy! I'm talking sugary, sweet, will rot your teeth sweet. It does have a bit of steamy smut at the beginning but then its all fluff from there. Enjoy ;)
> 
> **Artist Notes ******: I had so much fun reading this delightful story and working with red.dominae! Great, adorable story and picking only one scene was hard enough. I wanted to do more! Fantastic BB this year :)

They laid together in the quiet dark and held each other close, their bodies practically fused together and their breaths deep and slow.  Even in sleep, the two clung to each other as if they were still fighting for every stolen moment, as if it hadn't been six years since the Reaper War.  Too many times had they had to say goodbye and they had vowed never to do so again.

 The abrasive vibrations of an omni-tool alarm buzzed on the bedside table and bounced across the polished wood disrupting the room's silent calm.  Underneath heavy blankets bodies shifted in annoyance and a lone _Why's the alarm on?_ lifted into the crisp air.  One slender arm snaked out from the warmth of the covers and with a quick and decisive smack silenced the omni-tool and then shoved it into a drawer.

 Kaidan sighed in despair and burrowed his face into the crook of his wife's neck; she chuckled, used to her husband's distaste for mornings and his propensity to hide from them.  Some things may have changed over the years but Kaidan's intense hatred for early wake up calls was not one of them.

 His morning _appetite_ , on the other hand, had not diminished over the years, much to her delight.

 Kaidan's soft lips leisurely trailed drowsy kisses down the back of her neck, across her shoulders, and then back up to the hollow beneath her ear.  His hands, well versed in the curves of her form, splayed across her stomach and pulled her flush against him.  He reached up underneath her oversized t-shirt and cupped a supple breast.  

 She hummed in delight at her husband's attention, relishing in the warmth of his embrace and breathed in his familiar and ever intoxicating scent.  She turned into Kaidan, reciprocating his touch, and used her fingers to gently trace the curve of his jaw, the slope of his nose, and the soft hair of his brows.  Kaidan crooned in appreciation when she threaded her fingers through his dark curls and moaned softly when she began to stroke his implant lightly.

 Pulling her into a slow and sensuous kiss, Kaidan rolled his wife atop of him, her knees on either side of his waist.  His hands skimmed across the top of her bare thighs and ever so slowly began to inch closer towards her sweet center.  When his fingers found her heat and started their intimate exploration he was rewarded with breathy sighs and her beautiful declaration of _I need you, Kaidan_.  

 Kaidan looked into her eyes, still impossibly green even in the dark and was enamoured with what he saw:  love.  She looked at him as if he was the only thing that existed, like he was her only source of sustenance, of life.  He hoped that she saw the same thing when she looked at him because it was as every bit as true.

 They came together in one fluid motion and lost themselves in one another.  Whispered exclamations of passion and appreciation fell from both of their lips, and their bodies moved effortlessly, anticipating the needs and wants of the other's.  For them, every time was like the first time:  love, adoration, joy, it all flowed between them.  It was freely given, with no reservations and was always eagerly received.  

The two cried out together, their lover's name a blessing that spilled forth and gave life to one another.  It was beautiful the way they came together: hard and fiery yet soft and grateful, both humbled by the place they had found in the other.

 These moments were always her favorite.  The moments where she wasn't the _Hero of the Galaxy_ or the _Destroyer of Reapers_ , and where she wasn't _Councilor_ or _Shepard_.  She was simply Kate-- Kaidan's wife and unbelievably blessed.

 "Mmm, I love you like this," Kaidan said as he laid back onto the bed, pulling Kate along.  He stroked her spine in long, languid strokes.

 "Thoroughly fucked?" she smiled.

 "No, you mad woman," he playfully swatted her behind, "in my arms.  I could lay like this all day--"

 A deafening crash reverberated throughout the apartment, quickly followed by frantic shushing and harsh whispers.  

 Kate groaned into her husband's chest, "But it seems our children have other ideas," she slowly rolled away from Kaidan to go see what mischief her brood was getting into at 0700 when his arms circled her waist, holding her fast,

 "No, no, you stay.  I'll take care of it,"

 "You?" Kate smirked, "Mr. I-need-two-cups-of-coffee-before-I-will-talk-to-anyone?"

 "Alright, smart-ass," Kate giggled when her husband swooped over top of her and placed playful kisses all over her face and neck, "Maybe I wouldn't need so many cups if I got more sleep, hmm?  Think about that?"

 "Oh, you love it,"

 "Yes, yes I do,"

With one last lingering kiss, Kaidan tore himself away from his wife and climbed out of bed.  He picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and stepped into them, but when he bent over to pull them up Kate leaned across the bed and gave his behind a sharp pinch.  Kaidan jumped and turned his amber eyes to see his wife smiling unapologetically up at him.

"I could do that all day," 

"You do," Kaidan replied ruefully with a shake of his head.  Kate let out a small laugh.

"Are you sure about the kids?  I don't mind. They're probably just hungry,"

"Yes, Kate, I'm sure," Kaidan told her as he pulled on an old and worn Alliance t-shirt on, "besides, it is a known fact this family prefers my cooking skills," Kate huffed in mock indignation and reached out to swat at her snarky husband, but Kaidan easily evaded her swing with practiced grace.

Another crash, distinctly sounding like pots and pans, rumbled through the apartment.  Both rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Duty calls," Kaidan placed a quick peck on his wife's forehead, "you stay here and enjoy your day off,"

"Yes, sir, Spectre Alenko, sir," Kate winked as she snuggled down into the covers.  Kaidan gave her an endearing grin before he turned and headed out of their room.

\-----

"I thought we agreed to start breakfast no earlier than 0800?  Hmm?" Kaidan cleared his throat as he stepped into the kitchen.  Four pairs of eyes snapped to look at Kaidan while a fifth pair ran up to him with a cheerful _Good Morning, Dad!_ throwing their arms around Kaidan's legs.

"Well," Caia's pointed a single blue finger at the young boy Kaidan was lifting into his arms, "when Hunter starts jumping on you and telling you to ' _Wake up!  Wake up!  It's Mother's Day!_ ' you wake up,"

"Yeah," William added, "If only to save your internal organs from being stomped,"

"I didn't stomp on you," Hunter said indignantly, gripping Kaidan's t-shirt in his small fists.

"But you couldn't wait one more hour, Hunter?" Kaidan asked ruffling the six years old's hair.  The little boy adamantly shook his head causing Kaidan to chuckle.  

"Alright guys," Kaidan addressed the rest of the kitchen, "I'll start making breakfast why don't--"

"Uhm, Kaidan," Warren interrupted, "we want to make Kate breakfast,"

"And we've already decided who's going to do what,"  William continued.  Kaidan raised an eyebrow at the fair-headed twins.  He wasn't sure he liked the idea of his two eleven year olds marching about in the kitchen.

"Don't worry," their eldest, Perenna, placed a soothing blue hand on Kaidan's arm, "I've got everything under control,"

"Well, if that's what you all want," he apprehensively agreed as he set a squirming Hunter back on the floor, "Let me get my coffee and I'll be out of your way," Kaidan walked over to the coffee pot and started a new brew cycle, "I'm going to be in the living room if you need anything, ok?"  The kids nodded their heads and quickly returned to their assigned tasks.

The coffee pot let out a small ding indicating the brew cycle was complete and after Kaidan grabbed himself a cup, he made his way to the large couch in the living room.  He turned on the television to some ANN news broadcast and made sure the volume was low, but even so Kaidan paid little attention to it, preferring to watch his five kids scurry about working together.

When he was younger and had imagined what settling down would look like, Kaidan never imagined that five kids would factor into the picture.  Especially five kids that were adopted.  

When Shepard had learned that she was unable to conceive she hadn't spared much thought for it-- she was in the middle of a war after all.  Shepard had thought she had accepted the fact that if she survived it would be just her and Kaidan, but when the dust had finally settled, and the Reapers had been destroyed, she had felt the loss of being a mother deeply.  

It wasn't until two little asari children came into their lives that Kaidan and Shepard had allowed themselves to believe that they could be parents.  

Shepard had been hospitalized after the war and she had to undergo rigorous rehabilitation.  For a woman who was never idle, being put on strict bed rest had been a grueling process.  So much so that she she would often escape to the small garden the hospital shared with a local orphanage-- much to the dismay of the nurses.  It was there that she struck up an unusual friendship with twelve and ten year old asari sisters, Perenna and Caia.  

The two girls would often come and sit with Shepard, keeping her company, and when Kaidan was there the girls would play with him while Shepard quietly looked on.  One of Shepard's nurses had once remarked to Kaidan that Perenna and Caia had done more good for the Commander than all of the therapy she had so far endured.  The war had taken a lot out of his wife and Kaidan had watched as it had stripped her of everything she was-- how she had been resigned to die.  But these children were slowly bringing her back to life.  They helped her to smile, truly smile, and were showing her what it meant to live again.

Kaidan and Shepard had quietly eloped during the war, but it wasn't until Shepard had been released from the hospital that the two were able to take their honeymoon.  It wasn't anything grand, they wouldn't feel right about it if it was when there were still so many all over the galaxy suffering in the war's aftermath, but it had been just what they needed.   

_"Do you have to leave, Kate?" Caia asked as she held her sister's hand, "Why can't you stay?"_

_Shepard carefully lowered herself to her knees, "The hospital takes care of people who are sick and I'm all better,"_

_"But Mr. Kaidan still has to help you walk sometimes," Perenna interjected, "So, you aren't all better,"_

_"That's true," Kaidan said, placing a hand on Shepard's shoulder, "but I can take care of her by myself now,"_

_Perenna toed at the ground, "Can we go with you?"_

_Shepard's heart stopped and she looked up into Kaidan's face and saw her own anguish reflected._

_"I don't-- I'm sorry sweetheart, you can't come with us," Shepard responded softly, Caia started to cry, "but how about I give you our extranet address?  Hmm?  You can send us messages anytime you want,"_

And they had.  

Being away from the the two little girls had made Kaidan and Shepard realize how much the girls had become apart of their lives.  By the end of their honeymoon they were talking with the adoption agency and making preparations to take in little Perenna and Caia, but first they needed to have a serious discussion with the girls.

_"Caia, Perenna," Kaidan began, "Kate and I want to adopt you,"  two pairs of blue eyes lit up with joy and Caia began to dance a little where she sat next to her sister, "but, we want you to understand what that means,"_

_"As you know asari live much longer than humans," Shepard continued, "and when we, Kaidan and I, die you'll only be in your hundreds.  We won't be there when you transition into your Matron and Matriarch years.  I know you aren't even thinking about that yet, and rightly so, but for right now you need to.  Will you be okay with that?  Not having us there as you get older?"_

_The sisters sat quietly for a moment, truely taking to heart what there would-be-parents had siad.  Perenna spoke up first._

_"Our real parents are dead," she stated matter-of-factly, "So, even if you don't adopt us we'd be without parents as we get older anyway,"_

_"That's one way to look at it," Kaidan replied._

_"Will we be sad when you die?  Yes, but we can't do anything about that" Caia added, "But we were also sad when you left the hospital and didn't hang out with us anymore, and that we can do something about,"_

And they did.  And so two became four and Kaidan and Shepard became parents.

Two years later, Hunter entered their lives.  The director of the orphanage where Perenna and Caia had been at had sent Shepard a file telling the story of a three year old little boy who had the potential for being a biotic and desperately needed a sympathetic family.  Even though the Reaper War was spearheaded by a biotic, and was fought by many biotic ground forces, the common populace still regarded them with fear and suspicion, and so Hunter had remained un-adopted.

Kaidan and Shepard had fallen in love with the three year old the minute they had laid eyes on him.  He was all big brown eyes and dark hair, and he had a smile that melted your soul.  The couple was worried their two girls might be jealous, having to share attention with a toddler, but Hunter had charmed them the instance he was brought home; He could always be found by one of their sides.

And so four became five.

Another two years had passed when the twins, William and Warren, became a part of their family. Where the two girls and Hunter had eased into their lives seamlessly, the twins had had a difficult time adjusting.  William and Warren were mischievous, typical of ten years old, but they sometimes became a bit destructive when they were emotionally overwhelmed.  In the past year Kaidan and Shepard had received their fair number of calls from the school.

"Kaidan," Warren called from the kitchen, "would you come here?"

Kaidan muted the television as he stood up from the couch, coffee cup in hand,  and made his way into the kitchen.  Warren sat on one of the breakfast bar stools on his knees with a determined look in his grey eyes, staring at a large watermelon.

"Kate likes fruit and she really likes watermelon but," Warren looked up, "I'm having trouble,"  Kaidan moved to stand next to the young boy and chuckled when he saw the mutilated scar marks on the fruit from his son's previous cutting attempts.  Kaidan smiled fondly, taking the knife from Warren's grasp and quickly quartered the melon.

"Think you can cut the rest?"  

"Yes, sir!" Warren smiled his gapped tooth grin and studiously went to work.  Kaidan leaned against the counter with his elbows and watched as Warren took careful, slow slices at the watermelon and then gingerly transfer the cubed fruit to a bowl.   

Sure that Warren wasn't going to cut his fingers off, Kaidan watched the rest of his children in their attempts to make Kate breakfast.  He smiled at their enthusiasm.  

Hunter and William were on waffle maker duty and worked tag-team.  William would pour the batter into the iron and close the top and then Hunter would avidly watch, waiting for the small red light on the top to light up and would then exclaim Done! throwing his hands in the air.

Caia bustled around the kitchen, gracefully running in between the bodies, multi-tasking between the sweet rolls in the oven, making sure all of the presents were wrapped and accounted for, and arranging a small bouquet of flowers to accompany the breakfast tray; Perenna stood in front of the stove, making eggs and bacon, quiet and precise in her actions, while her eyes constantly scanning the kitchen, never missing a single detail.

With the peace of mind that his children weren't going to destroy themselves or kitchen, Kaidan grabbed himself another cup of coffee and returned to his place on the couch.  He had only meant to close his eyes for a moment but he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew a projectile six year old was launching themselves towards him exclaiming they were finished.

"Already?"  Kaidan rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Can we go see Mom now?"  the six year old was practically vibrating.

"Sure, kiddo.  Let's go see Mom,"

\-----

Kate had dozed briefly after her husband had left but had soon gotten up to sit at her desk.  She may have had the day off but a councilor's job was never truly finished.  She was reviewing a petition for more reconstruction aid from several human colonies when her youngest son burst through her door.

"Mom!" Hunter stood with his arms crossed, his sweet little belly peeking out from his pajama top,"You're supposed to be in bed,"  

"Am I?" Kate turned an amused eye to her her son and then to her husband who stood behind him-- carrying a large tray loaded with food.

"It does defeat the purpose of breakfast in bed," Kaidan responded with a small smile.  Hunter barged across the room and tugged on Kate's t-shirt sleeve, pulling her back over towards her bed.  Once she was securely under the covers Hunter had jumped up on to the bed and snuggled closely to his mother's side.  Kate laughed, putting an arm around him and planting a kiss atop his head.

Kaidan carefully made his way to the bed, placing the food tray in front of his wife, while the other four children surged around him to claim spots on the bed.  Warren and William had pushed and elbowed as they climbed over each other and took up residence on the other side of Kate.  Caia had sat down with a bounce while Perenna had been more subdued in her movement sitting with her usual fluid grace.  There wasn't quite enough room for Kaidan so he grabbed the desk chair and hauled it over next to the edge of the bed closest to Hunter and Shepard.

Kate stared in awe at the spread before her: waffles, fresh cut fruit, sweet rolls, coffee and juice, all her favorites.  Confused, she looked to her family,

"This is wonderful, but what is--"

The kids interrupted Kate with a loud and resounding _Happy Mother's Day!_ Hunter had jumped up in his excitement, almost knocking over the breakfast tray, Caia clapped her hands enthusiastically, and Perenna had smiled sweetly while; Warren and William had been quieter in their declaration but there was a sense of sincerity in both of them Kate had never heard before.

"Mother's Day..." Kate trailed off, completely shocked.  They never celebrated Mother's Day, and she was pretty sure, up until right then, that her asari girls had never even heard of the human holiday.

Being adoptive parents, Kate and Kaidan had in no way wanted the kids to ever feel like they were forcing them to forget who their biological parents were; they respected the birth parents of all of their children-- saddened by their loss but grateful to them for them bringing such beautiful life into the world.  From the very beginning the couple had agreed they would let the kids decide the extent of their 'parental relationship' because they were simply happy to share their home and lives with them.

"Did you...?" Kate looked to her husband but Kaidan shook his head,

"No, it was the kids idea,"

"Actually," Perenna pointed to Warren and William, "It was the twins' idea,"

Kate turned to look at the fair-headed boys; embarrassed, they were looking anywhere but at her.  She sat stunned, her green eyes blurred by tears.

"Don't cry, Mom," William swiped at a tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

"Yeah, Mom,"  Warren smiled shyly, "you're supposed to be happy," Kate choked back a sob as she flung her arms around the boys, squeezing them into a hug.  They squirmed and huffed in annoyance but both of them were smiling and returned her embrace.

"You called me Mom," she whispered before leaning back to grab each of their faces to plant large, sloppy kisses on their cheeks, "I love you boys,"

"Can we eat now?"

All eyes turned to see Hunter, double fisting sweet rolls, with both having large bites already taken out of them.  He smiled guiltily around a mouthful of bread.  Kate laughed full and hearty for a long minute and then gestured for everyone to dig in.    

The kids eagerly tucked into the food, quickly scavenging for their favorites, and Kate helped herself to a cup of coffee.  As they ate, the kids explained what each had specifically made, proud that they had made breakfast all by themselves.  One by one they had insisted she try _their_ food immediately and before she had finished chewing would ask her if she liked it.   Each time she would smile and say it was delicious, praising them for a job well done.  

The twins had gotten into a small food fight over the course of breakfast, tossing bits of bacon and eggs at each other that Kate had had to end quickly, and Kaidan had had to reprimand Perenna and Caia for abusing their biotics by racing sweet rolls through the air.  Surprisingly, Hunter had been the most tame that morning, content to babble on about a new teacher at his school.  Although, he had almost knocked over the food tray two more times in his enthusiasm.

Kate sat enveloped by her family, bursting with joy, as the kids talked and laughed with each other, bouncing around on the bed. If six years ago someone would have told her she would be trying not to cry into her coffee because of her five adopted kids she would have laughed in their face.  Now though, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

When breakfast was finished and all that was left was plates and crumbs, it was quickly cleared away and the kids presented their gifts.  

Perenna went first and handed Kate a small black box.  Kate pulled off the top, setting it aside, and gasped when she saw what was inside.  Carefully, she pulled out an intricately designed hair comb of woven metals that was adorned with two blue and three white stones.  Kate held her hand to her chest in awe.

"It's made with human minerals and gemstones, but it's asari design," Perenna explained, "to...um...represent our family.  I thought you could wear it to work, so you always have a little piece of us with you," she smiled, gesturing to the rest of their family.

"It's beautiful, Perenna,"  Kate gently ran a finger over the comb, "I would be honored to wear it," Perenna smiled, a deep purple blush darkening her indigo cheeks.  

"That'll go well with what I got you, Mom,"  Caia remarked brightly as she handed over a long, thin box, "here, I think you'll like it,"  

Kate quickly opened the box and pulled out a luxurious, red and gold silk scarf.

"Did you design this?"  Kate asked wide eyed.

"Sure did!" the asari grinned, "If I'm to be a galaxy-wide famous designer what better place to start then with the Human Councillor herself.  I mean you are already somewhat of a style icon amongst humans and asaris on the Citadel,"

"Only because you help me,"

"This is true," Caia smirked.

"Well, thank you for making sure I always look so good," Kate chuckled.  Caia gave her mother a wink.  

"Is it my turn?  Is it my turn?" Hunter exclaimed as he bounced beside Kate, thrusting his present into her hands, "Mom, this is my present!  I made it myself, all by myself,"

Kate lovingly ran a hand over Hunter's present: a homemade a book entitled ' _Storee ov my familee_ ' complete with crayon pictures and yarn binding.  Hunter "helped" Kate open the book and flipped through the pages, carefully reading the story of how he was adopted by the ' _by the bestest peepull ever_ ' and how he was ' _luckee to hav brotherz and sisterz who are not scared ov me becuz I cood be like daddy Kayden, a biahtic_ '.  

"Are you crying mommy?"  Hunter stilled, "Did you not like it?  Is it the spelling?  I didn't have Daddy help me.  I should have had him help me,"

"Oh no Hunter, I loved it,"  she gave the six year old a teary smile, "I love it very much, spelling and all,"  Hunter beamed up at his mother and then launched himself into her arms, giving her a big hug and kiss.  Kate hugged the little boy close and buried her head into his hair.

William coughed after a moment and Kate looked up over Hunter's head to see Warren holding a bright red bag.  She smiled at their shyness and graciously accepted the bag.  She raised an amused eyebrow when she found two plush toys inside,

"Blasto and Pupin?"

"Well, we know how much you like Blasto,"  Warren supplied.

"And you play Blasto super spy with us all the time!"  William made sure to point out, "plus, we won them ourselves!"

"Won them?"  

"Yeah,"  Warren said, "We saved our allowance and won them at the arcade,"

"It took us a really long time,"  William chewed at his thumb, "the claw game is really hard, but we knew we just had to get them for you,"

"They're perfect, boys.  Maybe we can play Blasto super spy later, hmm?"  Kate smiled wickedly and the twin boys nodded in excitement.  

"Kate?"  Kaidan, who had been a quiet spectator most of the morning, spoke up from the side of the bed, "I have a final present for you.  Well, really it's a present from all of us,"  Kaidan stood and walked over to their bedroom's desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a file, and then slowly walked back to pass it to his wife.  Kate accepted the folder and looked at the kids hoping for an answer, but they all sat silently watching, waiting for her reaction.  

She opened the file carefully and read the first page.  She looked up confused, these were government official name change forms--

"You?  All of you?  You took--"  Kate whispered, trying her best not to give in to the well of emotions building up inside of her, "I love you, I love you all so much," She gazed at her five beautiful children who sat before her in a semicircle, with their bright eyes and smiling faces, and she couldn't hold back anymore; she cried.  

She cried as she embraced each one and as she cupped their faces and kissed their cheeks.  She cried because she loved them.  She cried because it didn't matter that she hadn't given birth to any of them, or that two of them were a completely different species, they were her's and now the entire galaxy would know because they shared her name:  Shepard-Alenko.  

Kate Shepard's life had not been an easy one.  She had been called upon to make many choices, choices which had left her with a life full of loss and heartache, but with tears streaming down her face, she realized she would make them all again.  Every choice, every call, even every death, Kate would endure once more if it meant she could have her family.  It wasn't conventional, and it wasn't always easy, but it was her's and she wouldn't have it any other way.  

\-----

_One Year Later_

Kaidan sat up in bed, covers pooling about his waist, and squinted into the darkness.  He tilted his head, straining to hear what had woken him up, when a flush from the bedroom's adjoining bathroom drew him to his feet.  Kaidan pulled on a pair of boxer that had been left on the floor and made his way to the bathroom, blinking as he stepped into the florescent lights.

His wife sat on her knees, draped over their toilet with one of her flushed cheeks resting against its porcelain seat.  She groaned when she heard him enter and her green eyes slowly rolled to meet his gaze.  Kate scowled at his presence and shut her eyes as if he would disappear because she couldn't see him.  Some things may have changed over the years but Kate's dislike for others seeing her in her "weaker" moments was not one.

Kaidan walked over to the sink, grabbing a wash cloth and ran it under water.  He squeezed out the excess liquid and then crouched down beside Kate to place it against her forehead.  Kaidan gathered up her hair, tenderly pulling her long locks away from her face and mouth, when Kate's body shuddered and she had to swiftly lean over the toilet once more.  As her body heaved Kaidan rubbed soothing circles over her back, humming a lullaby he used to sing for the kids when they had nightmares.

"Kate?  Are you all right?" Kaidan quietly asked after his wife had stilled, "Did you eat Turian food again by accident?"

Shepard shook her head, forehead rocking back and forth across the seat.  Kaidan continued rubbing circles but his hand stopped mid-stroke when her shoulders began to shake.  

"Are you crying?"  Kaidan asked in awe.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be," she pushed back from the toilet, angry, swiping at her eyes and the continuous flow of tears, "I had it all planned out, it was going to be perfect-- I was going to tell you-- but then I had to start this," she gestured to the toilet, "and you come in here and I'm--"

"Kate," Kaidan gripped her shoulders and she quieted instantly, "what happened?  What were you going to tell me?"

Shepard sniffed and wiped at her nose with her arm, "Remember how I started talking with Miranda about...ways around my...inability to conceive?" she looked at the floor, her long brown hair shielding her eyes, "She put me on a vitamin supplement plan, and then there were the regular shots I had to get, and then was the actual...procedure," Kaidan's eyes widened, "she hadn't expected for it to take so soon, but well...you know me...I'm an overachiever," she laughed darkly.

"Kate, are you telling me...are you saying that..."

"I'm pregnant,"

Kaidan sat motionless, his brain short-circuiting.  They had talked about in-vitro but it had always been a long shot.  Science could only do so much and even though Miranda was the best she still hadn't guaranteed results.  But if what Kate was saying was true, that meant that she....and he....

He pulled his wife into a fierce hug and kissed her forehead, a grin filling up his entire face, "We're having a baby,"

"We're having a baby," Kate affirmed, wrapping her arms around Kaidan's bare torso.  

"Oh my god," 

"What?" Kate pulled back from Kaidan, cupping his face in concern, "What is it?"

 "Six kids,"  Kaidan whispered, "We're going to have six kids....and I thought five was a challenge," Kate had started to laugh but stopped when she had to fling herself over the toilet once more.

 "Six kids--" Kate paused to spit, "Six kids will be easy.  The real challenge will be me not losing the contents of my stomach every five minutes,"

 Kaidan chuckled, "I love you Shepard," he placed a tender kiss on his wife's temple, "and somehow, I think we're going to do ok,"

**Author's Note:**

> Find bioticbooty's Masterpost Here: http://bioticbooty.tumblr.com/post/93593136182/art-masterpost-for-red-dominaes-story-mothers 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at reddominae.tumblr.com


End file.
